se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kofi Annan/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Kofi Annan.jpg| 此后的岁月里，福建厅一直是国家领导人会见外宾的重要“门面”。比如，2002年10月14日江泽民在这里会见联合国秘书长科菲•安南。 Hu Jintao - Kofi Annan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao met in Jakarta with UN Secretary General Kofi Annan on the evening of April 23 to exchange views with him on issues of common concern. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular de China Kofi Annan - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (R) meets with former UN Secretary-General Kofi Annan, who has joined the UN Foundation's Board of Directors, in Beijing, Oct. 28, 2009. (Xinhua/Pang Xinglei) Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan and Emperor Akihito shake hands prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on October 21, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| UN'S KOFI ANNAN MEETS JAPANESE PM KEIZO OBUCHI IN TOKYO. By Reuters Photographer / AP Kofi Annan - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori with United Nations Secreary-General Kofi Annan. japan.kantei.go.jp Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Kofi Annan.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with the UN Secretary General Kofi Annan. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (L) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso shake hands while sharing a laugh prior to their talks at the Iikura guesthouse in Tokyo, 17 May 2006. Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| ACTIVITIES OF SECRETARY-GENERAL IN JAPAN, 22-25 JANUARY A visit to the head office of the national broadcasting foundation, NHK, was followed by a news conference at the National Press Club and a meeting with Yukio Hatoyama, the leader of the opposition Democratic Party, during which Japan’s development assistance and contribution to peacekeeping operations were discussed. 26 JANUARY 2001 UN Kofi Annan - Naoto Kan.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) meets with Naoto Kan, President of the Democratic Party. Photo: UN Kofi Annan - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Shinzo Abe and Kofi Annan, ships in the night Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid (L) is greeted by Secretary General Kofi Annan before their Kofi Annan - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Megawati Bertemu dengan Kofi Annan. liputan6.com Kofi Annan - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono(R) greets U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan at the Jakarta Convention Centre January 6, 2005. (Reuters) Joko Widodo - Kofi Annan.jpg| Leaders -- President Joko “Jokowi” Widodo (left) and Bali Governor Made Mangku Pastika (right), welcome former UN secretary-general Kofi Annan (center) prior to the opening of the 9th Bali Democracy Forum (BDF) in Nusa Dua on Thursday. Jokowi and Annan discussed humanitarian assistance for the Rohingya people in Myanmar. (Antara/Nyoman Budhiana) Asia del Sur India * Ver H. D. Deve Gowda - Sin imagen.jpg| H.D. Deve Gowda & Kofi Annan Kofi Annan - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh meeting UN Secretary General Kofi Annan, in New York on September 21, 2004. Photo: Government of India Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Kofi Annan.jpg| The supreme leader talked at length to Mr Annan. AP Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan, former General-Secretary of the United Nations meets with Former Iranian President Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani in his office in Tehran. Mohammad Kazempour Kofi Annan - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| Iranian reformist former president, Mohammad Khatami, called for a referendum on the legitimacy of the government, challenging the supreme leader who has backed the result of the disputed June presidential poll. dalje Kofi Annan - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| The visiting UN-Arab League (AL) joint special envoy Kofi Annan (L) shakes hands with Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad during their meeting in Qeshm Island in south Iran, on April 11, 2012. (Xinhua/Official website of Iranian President) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Kofi Annan - Shimon Peres.jpg| File photo of former UN secretary general Kofi Annan, left, who won the Nobel Prize in 2001, with late Israeli president Shimon Peres, 1994 Nobel Prize winner, during a conference in Petra, Jordan, 15 May 2007. (AFP/Khalil MAZRAAWI) Ehud Barak - Kofi Annan.jpg| JER2000101011 - 10 OCTOBER 2000 - JERUSALEM, ISRAEL: Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak meets UN Secretary General Kofi Annan in Jerusalem, October 10, 2000. Annan is on a mission in the Middle East to try and end the two weeks of bloodshed and violence between Israel and the Palestinians. rw/dh/Debbie Hill UPI Ariel Sharón - Kofi Annan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and the U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan shake hands during their meeting in Jerusalem, March 13, 2005. Israel's cabinet adopted on Sunday a report charting state complicity in the building of dozens of unauthorized settler outposts in the West Bank but set no timetable for their removal under a U.S.-backed peace plan. (Reuters) Ehud Ólmert - Kofi Annan.jpg| Olmert waxa uu ku adkeysanayaa in Israel ay ilaalineyso hub laga yaabo inuu loo geeyo Xisbulah. BBC Benjamín Netanyahu - Kofi Annan.jpg| Netanyahu and U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan meet in Annan's office in New York on May 15, 1998. CNN Palestina * Ver Kofi Annan - Yasser Arafat.jpg| DAVOS/SWITZERLAND,28JAN01 - President of the Palestinian Authority Yasser Arafat (L) and Secretary General of the U.N. Kofi Annan answer questions at a joint press conference in the Hotel Seehof during the Annual Meeting 2001 of the World Economic Forum January 28, 2001. Arafat and Annan discussed the development in the middle east peace process. Flickr of World Economic Forum Kofi Annan - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian Activists with International and Israeli Supporters Picket Kofi Annan’s Visit Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Sin imagen.jpg| Syrian President Hafez al-Assad (L) during talks with U.N. Secretary General Kofi Bashar al-Assad - Kofi Annan.jpg| Syria’s President Bashar al-Assad (R) meets U.N. Syria peace envoy Kofi Annan in Damascus July 9, 2012, in this handout photograph released by Syria’s national news agency SANA. REUTERS/SANA Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) and U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan (L) pose after their meeting in Ankara, 06 September 2006. UN Secretary General Kofi Annan today said that he remained hopeful Israel would soon end its blockade of Lebanon and announced the dispatch of a mediator this week to negotiate the release of two captured Israeli soldiers.'I am still hopeful that the air, land and sea blockade will be lifted in the next 36 to 48 hours and we are still working on that with the parties,' Annan told a joint news conference with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan. Abdullah Gül - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan, the former Secretary-General of the United Nations (UN) paid a visit to Turkey on November 12. Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Kofi Annan - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| UN-Arab League envoy Kofi Annan with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan during talks on the situation in Syria. Photo: Office of the Prime Minister, Republic of Turkey Fuentes Categoría:Kofi Annan